1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipating device, and more particularly to a heat dissipating device for removing heat from an electronic device.
2. Prior Art
It is widely acknowledged that heat is produced during operations of electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers. The heat produced must be quickly removed away to ensure the CPUs working normally. Typically, a heat dissipation device is provided to a CPU for removing heat from the CPU.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional heat dissipating device which includes a chassis 100 for contacting a CPU (not shown), a U-shaped heat pipe 120 in abutment with the chassis 100 and a plurality of spaced cooling fins 130 stacked along the heat pipe 120. The cooling fins 130 define a plurality of horizontal airflow passages 140 between adjacent cooling fins 130. A cooling fan (not shown) is mounted to one side of the heat dissipating device to cause forced airflow to run though the airflow passages 140 of the cooling fins 130 thereby enhancing the heat dissipating efficiency of the heat dissipating device. However, the forced airflow from the cooling fan flows through the cooling fins 130 only along a horizontal direction because the limitation of the extending direction of the airflow passages 140, which is only on the horizontal direction. Accordingly, the efficiency of the heat taken away by the airflow generated by the fan is not high. Furthermore, since the airflow is unidirectional on the horizontal direction, it cannot be used to cool electronic devices located near the CPU, for example, the voltage regulating module (VRM) or other similar heat-generating chips.